The New Care of Magical Creatures
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: Pokémon have come to Hogwarts. Of course Dumbledore must get teachers. How will the students react to a family of teenagers being their teachers. How will Cleo survive teaching the Slytherins? Especially when she's caught one's eye? Can she survive every thing that will be happening?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my oc's. I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own Pokémon. I wish I did. Oliver Wood is still at Hogwarts. **

Cleo felt the spray of the ocean on her body, cool and refreshing. Her sky blue bikini became darker as the droplets splattered over her. She was tan, had the body of an athlete, she had long brown hair that went about four inches past her hips and she had magenta eyes. Cleo basked in the warm glow of the sunset. It was getting late and it was time to go in. She rode the wave back to shore.

Her family, consisting of her older brother and younger sister, lived on an island they owned and they ran a resort. Cleo ran over the warm sands up to the private house where her private house was. It was a short walk through the jungle but Cleo made it up quickly. She laid her surfboard up against the house and walked inside. Her house was like a higher class beach house, white with light wood tones.

Cleo ran up the steps and into her room. It was painted blue with a view of the ocean. Her bed was blue with dark blue pillows, alight wood toned nightstand, and dresser and she had her own bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower. As it warmed up she took off her swimsuit and grabbed a towel. When she stepped into the warm water it felt so good. She loved the sea but she hated the smell of being in the ocean and then not rinsing it off for two days. She scrubbed her hair with her Gracidea flower scented shampoo. She loved the smell of her favorite flowers. After she was done she shut off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body.

After she brushed her hair and dried off she slipped on some white sweat shorts, black tank top with blue Hawaiian flower design on it and put in her Gracidea flower hair clip. Cleo ran back downstairs for dinner. She didn't know what she was having for dinner but she did not expect to see an old man who looked like Santa wearing a long red robe.

"Um…Sir?" Cleo asked. He turned towards her and smiled kindly. "Sir, can I help you?" She asked.

"I have a proposal for you." He said.

"Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" She asked.

"Not that kind of proposal." The old man chuckled. "It is an opportunity for you and your siblings. Are they here?"

"Right here." Cleo's older brother Laban said as he walked down with their little sister Kaimana.

Laban had spiky brown hair, the same color as Cleo's, he had an athlete's body, he had blue eyes, was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and he was twenty four. Kaimana was fifteen, she had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and she currently was wearing a pink flowing tank top and jean shorts.

"Who are you?" Kaimana asked.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." They all stared at him.

"Okay if you are a 'wizard," Cleo put air quotes around the word, "then prove it."

He took out his wand and gave it a wave. Plate, forks and knives flew out of the drawers and cupboards, landing on the table, set for dinner. Cleo stared in disbelief.

"Okay you're a wizard." Laban said.

"Now. I believe you are familiar with the creatures known as Pokémon?" They all nodded. "Well some have been discovered some living in the forest near the school. I would like you three to teach a class so that the students are aware of what might be in the forest."

The siblings looked at each other in disbelief. Teaching at a magic school? Not something you get asked every day.

"We still have a resort to run you know." Laban said.

"All taken care of. Now, to prove you can teach at my school, please show me one of your Pokémon and tell me about it." All the siblings looked at eachother then shrugged.

"Umbreon." Cleo called.

A small four legged Pokémon ran over. It was covered in sleek black fur, long legs, large ears and a bushy tail. It had large red cat like eyes. It had gold circles on its tail, ears, on its forehead and on each of its legs. It stood by its trainer's side. Cleo knelt down and scratched it behind the ears.

"This is my first Pokémon, Umbreon. He's a dark type Pokémon and one of the many evolved forms of Evee. His rings glow at night. He is also considered the tallest form of the eveelutions." Cleo picked up Umbreon and set him on her shoulder.

Kaimana took a Pokéball from her belt and released her Gardevior. After she explained a little bit about her Laban released his Feraligator. He talked a bit about his Pokémon and once everything was done Dumbledore smiled and gave them all the information that they would need. Tomorrow they would become teachers.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner at the Great Hall had been slightly awkward. Cleo and her siblings had been introduced as new. It was so awkward to think that Kaimana would be teaching kids who were older than her. Cleo was wearing something more appropriate for a teacher now. A blue shirt with the sleeves hanging limply off her shoulders, a black knee length skirt, black tights, black heels and silver hoop earrings. When Cleo was eating with the other Professors, going to take some time to get used to that, she saw a boy her age sitting at the Slytherin table.

He had platinum colored hair, gray eyes and sharp features. He was really cute but judging by the girl clinging to his arm like a cat he was already taken. Plus Cleo valued substance over style. The girl who was clinging to him had an ugly smushed in pug-ish face. However she managed to snag him was a mystery to her. Then the blonde guy apparently got annoyed and removed himself from her grip. Cleo smiled slightly, a knowing smile. Obviously she was too clingy for his tastes.

After dinner Cleo went down to the library to see what they had for books, with Umbreon perched proudly on her shoulder. She was curious to see what wizards learned here. After a few wrong turns, moving stairs and talking pictures she finally made it to the library. There were a lot of books. Cleo sighed. Might as well get started.

She walked down each shelf of books, reading the titles of the spine of each book. Potion books, spell books, books on curses and more stuff. Umbreon curiously sniffed the books as they passed by. Just as she passed a gap in the books she saw the blonde boy. She jumped. His eyes snapped up to her. Cleo smiled nervously.

"Sorry I thought there wouldn't be anyone else in the library on the first day." She laughed.

"I'm down here to find a book for Professor Snape." He said.

"What book? Maybe I can help." Cleo said.

"_Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage." He said.

"I'm Cleo." She said, sticking her hand through the hole in the books.

"Draco Malfoy." He smirked and kissed her hand.

Cleo rolled her eyes and started looking for the book, hoping he didn't see the pink starting to rise to her cheeks. "Hey Umbreon can you help us find the book?" The black Pokémon nodded, leapt off his trainer's shoulder and started looking on the shelves.

Draco walked over to where Cleo was standing and started looking alongside her. They looked for a few minutes before he sniffed the air.

"Do you smell flowers?" he asked, looking around the room.

"My shampoo, Gracidea flowers." She said, running her hand through her brown hair.

She felt something bump into her shoulder. Cleo turned her hard and saw a large leather bound book glowing light blue, hovering in midair. She looked over and saw Umbreon, his eyes glowing the same shade of blue. Cleo smiled, he was using Confusion. Cleo grabbed the book. It was the one they were looking for. She handed the book to Draco. He looked at Umbreon with wide eyes as he climbed back up onto Cleo's shoulder. She smiled.

"You'll learn all about it in class tomorrow." Cleo said simply and walked out of the library.

Cleo stood in her new classroom, waiting as the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked in. It was her first time teaching. Cleo and her siblings decided to divide up the classes evenly. Each would teach a few classes alone and then they would teach the last class together. Cleo saw the Draco walk in, leading a pack of Slytherins. He smirked in her direction. Cleo rolled her eyes. Umbreon, who as always was perched on her shoulder, looked at his trainer curiously. Once everyone was seated and she had taken attendance Cleo began.

"Morning everybody my name is Cleo and I will be your Pokémon teacher. Now this is my first day so could you all go easy on my please." The class nodded and smiled a little at her good natured humor, mostly the Gryffindors.

"Now Pokémon are creatures that exist in this world and live just about everywhere. In the mountains, seas, jungles, deserts and everywhere in between. Pokémon come in all different shapes, sizes and colors. Pokémon are grouped by type. There is fire, ice, grass, bug, water, ghost, dark, electric, dragon, rock, ground, Steele, psychic, poison, normal and fighting." She waited a moment for everyone to finish writing.

"Now my Pokémon right here," Cleo gestured to the black Pokémon on her shoulder. "Is a dark type Pokémon named Umbreon. He is the evolved form of Evee. Now most Pokémon have evolved forms. Some don't but most do. They can evolve once or twice and some Pokémon, have optional forms that they can become. Now to explain that more thoroughly, Evee is known as the evolution Pokémon. If you do certain things or it comes into contact with certain stones it will evolve. For example if an Evee were to come in contact with a fire stone."

Cleo took out her sister's fire stone. There were some 'ooo's and 'ah's at the sight of it. "It would evolve into Flareon. Umbreon evolved from Evee when I had a great amount of friendship with him at night. Between me and my younger sister we have every single eveelution except for Glaceon and Flareon which is why she has this." Cleo held up the fire stone. "Any questions so far?"

A few hands went into the air. Cleo pointed to a girl from Gryffindor with bushy brown hair. "How many Pokémon are there?"

"As far as I know 754." A few gasps. "But I am sure that there are many, many more."

"Why have we been cautioned to stay away from Pokémon? Yours doesn't look too threatening." A Slytherin boy sneered. Umbreon glared at the boy, making him shrink a little under his red stare.

"Never judge an opponent based on their appearance. You have been cautioned because Pokémon are feared, studied, and treated with respect. This may show you why. Umbreon, use Confusion."

The dark furred Pokémon leapt off of Cleo's shoulder and landed in an attack crouch. Umbreon's eyes glowed light blue as he lifted the Slytherin boy out of his seat. He waved his arms frantically, his eyes wide with fear. Students moved their desks away as they watched the sixth year being levitated by a tiny fox like creature.

"Now you know that even the tiniest Pokémon can be quite powerful. Now what do you say to Umbreon?" Cleo asked. Her Pokémon smirked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have misjudged you." He said. Umbreon smiled a satisfactory smiled and gently set the boy down back in his seat. The boy caught his breath, looked up with fear in his eyes, and anger. Not that Cleo cared. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words. Umbreon used actions and they spoke louder than Cleo's words.

**Once class was done they all walked out excitedly whispering to each other. There was no homework obviously but they loved class. Some whispered it was their new favorite class. Cleo smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. Her first class went by alright. Cleo smiled down at Umbreon. He smiled and leapt up into her arms. Cleo laughed and stroked Umbreon's head fur, making and affectionate purring noise rumble in his throat as he closed his eyes in bliss. Cleo smiled. She was definitely going to enjoy it here.****I own nothing but my OC's.**


End file.
